


A Day with Nanako-chan (Girls' Side)

by junkosakura01



Category: Persona 4
Genre: Family Bonding, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Headcanon, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-04
Updated: 2010-07-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:01:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26627950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junkosakura01/pseuds/junkosakura01
Summary: Nanako spending her Sunday with each of the girls from the Investigation Team.
Relationships: Nanako Dojima & Amagi Yukiko, Nanako Dojima & Kujikawa Rise, Nanako Dojima & Satonaka Chie, Nanako Dojima & Shirogane Naoto
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> After the prologue, the following chapters becomes a stand-alone chapter for each girl.

A fine Sunday morning at the Dojima residence. Officer Dojima is at the Inaba Police District still working on Mayumi Yamano's case file. Souji is also at home having his free time while looking after Nanako. He seems to be reading. Nanako is, as usual, watching in front of the TV. Suddenly Souji's cell phone rings.

"Hey, Partner! Wanna go to Junes? Teddie's been bugging me to make you come here. ...Well, actually we're a bit short on the employees here at the moment..." Yosuke laughed.

"Sorry, I can't, Souji replied as he glanced at his cousin staring back at him, "Busy looking after Nanako."

Nanako shook her head and said, "Don't worry, Big Bro, I can take care of myself! But bring me a souvenir from Junes okay?" she smiled.

She smiled so sweetly that Souji felt a bit guilty, "Are you sure, Nanako?" Nanako nodded at his question. "Hello, Yosuke? Sure, I'll help."

"Great! Sorry about Nanako-chan, and don't worry we'll pay you. See you later!" Yosuke hung up.

Souji caressed Nanako's head to say goodbye to her and left. She waved him goodbye, then changed the channel and Rise's commercial was on. Afterwards, the Amagi Inn was shown for recommended tourist spots. Junes' commercial was on next.


	2. Chie's Side

Nanako was singing to the tune of the Junes jingle on TV when the doorbell rang. It was Chie holding a heavy-looking paper bag. Nanako let her in.

"Hi, Nanako-chan! Is Souji here? I was gonna ask him if he's interested to watch movies with me," said Chie.

"No, he's over at Junes," Nanako replied. There is a hint of sadness in her tone. Of course, Nanako wanted Souji with him today too.

"Ohh... Junes, huh? Yosuke must've piled some work on him," she sighed. "Aren't you lonely here all by yourself?"

Chie looked at the TV turned on with some of Nanako's homework neatly arranged on the table. Chie spots the laundry hung outside. She felt guilty of leaving her alone. Nanako looked back at Chie with a smile.

"Not at all. I'm used to it. There are things to do here so I won't get bored," she replied. "I also have homework so it's okay."

"Wish I were like you being like a kid again," Chie chuckled. "Do you have anything else to do right now?"

"Nope. I've already finished chores for today," she said.

"How about you watch with me?" Chie moved closer to Nanako and showed her some DVDs she brought. "Since Souji's out and I'm already here... I can look after you while he's gone."

Nanako tilted her head a little and thought about it, "What movie are we going to watch?"

"Do you like Kung-Fu? I've got tons right here," she gleefully said and placed several titles in front of the little girl.

"Kung-Fu?" she looked at Chie with curiosity. "Yes! I wanna try watching one!"

Chie grins and puts in the DVD into the portable player that she also brought, and started the movie. She also brought out a pack of potato chips to share enough for both of them.

"Chips, Nanako-chan?"

"Uh-huh, thank you,"

An hour has already passed and the movie just ended. The movie was about twins born with the powers of the legendary dragons of their land. However due to the plot, they were separated at birth and raised by opposing nations. Nanako seems to be a bit bored after watching, Chie felt embarrassed for making her feel like that.

 _"Aww, Nanako-chan, I'm sorry..."_ Chie placed her right hand on her head, "I didn't mean to get you bored."

"It's alright, it's just my first time," she said to reassure her. "They were all so cool doing all those fighting moves."

"Oh, I know! I'll make it up to you by taking you to Junes right now! We might even see your Big Bro there too."

"To Junes? Yay! I want to see Teddie too! Junes~" Nanako kept jumping excitedly.

—

At Junes, Chie took Nanako around the stores and to bring her mood back. She still felt a little guilty for making her watch one of her fave movies without considering whether Nanako would like or understand it.

"You really like Junes, huh?" Chie observed the little girl window-shopping with her.

"Uh-huh~ We can find all sorts of things here.

Chie looked at her watch and a lot of time has passed, "Nanako-chan, let's go eat. We only had chips and other snacks earlier so I'm sure you're hungry now."

Nanako felt her stomach growled and let out an embarrassed chuckle. She's been having fun enough to forget about getting hungry.

Nearby, Souji, Yosuke, and Teddie were busy taking inventory in the grocery while Chie and Nanako were at the foodcourt, enjoying their melon smoothies, one order of grilled steak for Chie, and a kids' fries & burger combo for Nanako.

"Mmm, thanks for the snacks, Chie-neechan!" Nanako said as she sipped her smoothie.

"You're welcome, Nanako-chan, seeing you happy is thanks enough," Chie grinned. "Want some?" she added as she offered some steak.

"No, thank you," Nanako shook her head.

The trio was finally done and so they decided to take a break at the foodcourt, where Teddie saw them.

"Ooh! Ooh! Chie-chan and Nanako-chan!" Teddie jumped. "Sensei! Sensei! Chie-chan and Nanako-chan are here!" he tugged Souji's shirt.

Then he dashed off to them as he finished his sentence. Souji and Yosuke were also happy to see them.

"Teddie! Wow, is that your costume? Cuuute!" Nanako said as she hugged Teddie.

"It's 100% pure soft fur, Nanako-chan!" Teddie proudly showed off, "Here, a little present."

"Ooh, a Risette doll! Thanks, Teddie!" she said.

"Grilled Steak, I should've known. I knew it was you when I smelled it in the air," Yosuke teased.

"Haha, _very funny_ , Yosuke," Chie retorted.

"Did you have fun with Chie?" Souji patted Nanako's head.

"Uh-huh! We watched a Kung-Fu movie at home," she said.

Yosuke looked at Chie dumbfounded and pointed at her, " _Kung-Fu?_ Dude, you made her watch one of your movies? That's not very appropriate for a little girl like her," Yosuke said.

"Oh, I'm okay with it. It was very exciting, right, Chie-neechan?" she smiled at Chie while being carried by Souji.

"See? She's totally okay with it," Chie smirked. "I was going to ask Souji when I went to your house earlier, but she said you were here. So I decided to look after her while you're out."

"Thanks for looking after her, Chie. Well, we'd better go home now, it's getting late," he said as he bowed.

"No problem! Anytime and if you wanna have me babysit her again."

"Bye-bye!" Nanako waved at them, then she suddenly fell asleep in Souji's arms and they went home.

"Good thing you didn't feed her one of your 'homemade cooking' for a snack, huh? _...Ugh, I just remembered your Mystery Food X…_ "

_"WHAT DID YOU SAY?"_

— Chie's Side End —


	3. Yukiko's Side

After Souji left, the telephone rang. Nanako hurriedly goes to pick it up.

"Hello? Nanako Dojima speaking," she said while her eyes were looking towards the door.

"Oh, Nanako-chan!" the caller said. It was Yukiko, "Is Souji-kun at home?"

"Good morning! I'm sorry, Big Bro's not here," she replied.

Yukiko frowned a little, and then she said, " _Ohh…_ Thank you, Nanako-chan."

"You're welcome. Goodb—"

"W-Wait!"

Nanako was confused and scratched her head a little. Yukiko was sitting on her bed and told her, "Um, since he's not there to look after you... Do you mind if I come over?" she blushed a little to herself.

"Really? Yay! Please do~" she happily puts down the phone after Yukiko confirms her visit.

Yukiko was excited to go but was a bit upset Souji wasn't there. She packed in an origami book, colored papers, and some homemade rice balls to share. The rice balls looked normal though...

*ding dong*

Yukiko rang the doorbell; she was also slightly nervous thinking why she decided to look after Nanako without Souji knowing. Well, the Amagi Inn is peaceful for a while, no reporters, paparazzi, nor crazy interviews to drive her angry. "It's a great idea to be here!" she thought.

Nanako opened the door with an excited smile and let her in. The house was soon silent, both girls were nervous to try talking. Nanako kept clutching the pillow while Yukiko's hands were shaking.

"So, um, how's your school?" Yukiko asked.

"F-Fine..." Nanako hid her face behind the pillow.

They had little chances to be alone and this one is part of it. Yukiko felt she needed to break the ice first since she's older.

"Th-That's nice!" Yukiko trembled, and then cleared her throat, "I've brought an origami book and some colored paper. Would you like to do origami?"

"Yes, let's make some! I'll show Big Bro that I can do lots of origami!" she said.

Yukiko managed to make her excited and pulled out all the colored papers she brought.

They made lots of origami which filled the whole table. It was already noon until Yukiko's stomach grumbled.

" _Ahahaha…_ I guess it's time to eat," she laughed sheepishly.

"Oh right! I also got carried away with the fun too!" Nanako laughed as well.

Yukiko took out the rice balls she made and gave one to Nanako. She took a bite and...she's getting weird sensations in her stomach. Nanako looked at her with worry and quickly took out a pitcher of water.

"Are you okay, Yukiko-neechan?" she said as she handed a glass of water to her. Then she took the uneaten rice ball and tried to take a bite of it.

" _N-Nooo!_ " she swiped it from Nanako's hands, "I'm sorry, this rice ball is no good..."

"Huh? But you tried hard to make it, didn't you? I'm sure it tastes fine," she smiled to reassure Yukiko.

"You're so kind, Nanako-chan. Really, it's not... Umm..." Yukiko frowned while Yosuke's teasing image appeared in her mind to annoy her. She wanted to hide her guilt, but it'll only make Nanako worry more.

Nanako then thought of something, and put out some ingredients from the fridge. Yukiko was still uneasy from eating her homemade rice ball. She looked at Nanako palely with curiosity, and murmured, _"Nanako-chan…?"_

"I can teach you how to cook," Nanako looked back from the table, "It's for spending time with me today."

"It's alright, you don't need to force yourself," she felt embarrassed.

"It's fine, I'm already putting out ingredients to use for tonight's dinner," Nanako washed her hands.

"F-For dinner!?" she blushed, "A-Alright, if you say so."

And so they cooked grilled fish and miso soup together. Yukiko loved the result, so did Nanako, even though they haven't tasted it yet. She saw that Nanako understood her cooking when she tried to keep her from eating it. Nanako's happy to have spent a day with Yukiko and learned some origami as well.

—

Night falls, and the door opens with Souji outside. He looked a bit pale from helping out at Junes, but at the same time, he was happy and satisfied. Yukiko heard him come in and quickly fixed herself. Then she hurriedly looks for her bag.

"I'm home," he said.

"Welcome home, Big Bro!" she said and gave him a BIG hug.

Souji was surprised to see Yukiko there and smiled at her. She smiled back and quickly finished packing her things.

"What's the rush, Yukiko?" he asked.

"I'd better get going now. Sorry to leave so rudely," she said embarrassingly.

"Yukiko-neechan spent a day with me today! She looked after me while you were at Junes," she said.

"Really? Thanks," he smiled. "Ah, Teddie wanted to give you this."

Souji handed over a "white shiba inu" plush toy to Nanako, and she loved it.

"Oh wow! A cute doggie! Thank you! Oh, Big Bro, she also taught me so much about origami, and I made her help with dinner!" she jumped, "Why don't you stay for dinner? Dad won't be home tonight, that's why we made this much."

Yukiko didn't want to impose so she put on her shoes and tried to leave. Also, because she knew her cooking was that bad.

"She did?" he smiled as he sat down, "Why won't you stay then? It'll make Nanako happy."

"I'd love to but..." she frowned, "Alright, I don't want to upset Nanako-chan."

She took off her shoes and slowly sat down with them. She kept looking towards the door to go home before Souji manage to taste one of the meals she made. But Nanako somehow read her mind and happily gave it to him.

"Here, Big Bro, taste it! She made this by herself!" she proudly said.

"Of course," he said, but with doubtful eyes because to him, it looks fine but once he tastes it... It scares him ever since he tasted Yukiko and Chie's "Mystery Food X" along with Yosuke and Kanji. His courage was high and bravely took a bite. He was surprised to know that it was…

"Wow! It's delicious!" Souji exclaimed.

"Really? Thank you!" she blushed, "B-But it wouldn't taste that way without Nanako-chan's help!"

"You made it yourself, that's why it tastes that way" Nanako happily ate her meal.

"Thanks, Nanako-chan," Yukiko smiled gently.

They ate together until Souji noticed the rice ball near Yukiko's bowl. She tried to hide it but he already got it...

"Did you make this? It's a waste if you don't eat it," he said.

"SOUJI-KUN, NOOO!"

 _Too late._ He already took a bite...

"UUURRRGGGHHH...!?"

...He passed out...

"S-Souji-kun...!?"

"Big Bro?"

— Yukiko's Side End —


	4. Rise's Side

Nanako was singing to the Junes jingle on TV when the doorbell rang. It was Rise. Nanako let her in.

"Risette!" Nanako squealed. Her little hands covered her blushing cheeks.

"Hi, Nanako-chan! Is Senpai here? I was hoping if he could come shopping with me," Rise said gleefully with her hands clapped together below her chin.

"No, he's at Junes right now," she replied.

"Aww, too bad..." she frowned. "Say, why don't I look after you? I've really got nothing else to do today."

"Really? Yay! I'll be spending a day with Risette!" she jumped.

Rise caressed Nanako's head and said, "Just call me Rise, okay? We're friends anyway."

"Okay, Rise-neechan!" she smiled.

"Hey, that sounds pretty nice!" Rise daydreamed, then snapped herself back to reality, "Ooh, I know! I'll take you to our tofu shop! I'll teach you how to make my special tofu."

"Okay! Let's go!"

Rise took Nanako out for a visit to their shop. On their way there, they saw Kanji reading a book about how to make handicrafts by the Yomenaido Bookstore.

"HEY, KANJI-KUN! Whatcha reading?" Rise tapped Kanji from the back.

"GAH!? R-R-RISE? You surprised me!" Kanji screamed and dropped the book.

Nanako picked the book and read the title, "How to Make Handicrafts volume 5. Wow, Kanji-niichan, you make things like these?"

"Uhh... I was just reading it...! It's not good to scare people!" he shouted at Rise. "Oh, hello, Nanako-chan," he caressed his head in embarrassment.

"Geez, you don't need to shout at me," she glared at him. "Well, we'd better get going now. I'm taking her to our shop."

"Okay, see you both soon," he said. "Hey, does Senpai know you're with her? He'd get worried when he finds out you're with a witch like her..."

"WHAT WAS THAT?" she evil-grinned at Kanji with her hands ready to punch his lights out, "YOU CALLED ME A WHAT!?"

"Uh-uh, he doesn't," she shook her head, "Big Bro's at Junes helping Yosuke-niichan."

"Ohh... I plan to stop by there later to buy fabric—I mean tools... _Tools!_ Hahaha..." he kicked the book towards the store without Rise and Nanako seeing him do it.

"You're so weird, Kanji-kun..." Rise gave him a cold stare. "You don't need to hide your cute handicraft hobby from us."

"Umm... Anyways, I'll let him know when I see him," he said as he secretly picked up the same book again.

"Bye-bye!" Nanako waved at him.

"Bye, Kanji-kun!" Rise waved too.

"Bye." he answered back. "Excuse me, I'm gonna buy this book... How much is it?"

Marukyu Tofu Shop, Rise's home and one of the popular stores in the shopping district.

"I'm back! Grandma, we have a visitor!" Rise said.

An old lady emerged from the other room and smiled at Nanako. She is the store owner and Rise's grandmother.

"Oh dear, what a cute little girl. What's your name, dear?"

Nanako seemed to hide behind Rise when she saw her grandmother appear. But she set her shyness aside and introduced herself.

"I'm Nanako Dojima."

"Dojima? Ohoho, so you're Officer Dojima's daughter? Isn't that nice having a police officer for a father?" she said.

"U-Umm, Grandma... Senpai isn't home with her so I decided to take her with me and teach her how to make tofu, Kujikawa style!" Rise said as she caressed Nanako's head.

"Alright, you two have fun now. Make yourself at home, Nanako-chan," she smiled and then she returned inside.

"Sorry, Nanako-chan, she's just delighted to meet you," she said as she slowly invited Nanako in the kitchen.

"That's alright," she smiled. "I'm delighted to meet her too!"

Rise and Nanako had fun making tofu together, and a busy day for selling them as well. Nanako was amazed to see Rise so skilled at making tofu other than being a famous celebrity. She's glad to have known and spent time with her. She's also proud of having a big bro who's very kind to her and knows a lot of people, especially well-known!

Speaking of her big bro, it was already around evening when Souji arrived at Marukyu Tofu Shop. Kanji had told him Rise took Nanako out to her place. He stepped inside and saw a cheerful Nanako and a very pleased Rise.

"Nanako? It's time to go home," he said as he peeked in.

"Oh, Senpai!" said a very excited Rise.

"Big bro! See what I did? Rise-neechan taught me!" said Nanako while giving him a hug.

He patted her small head, "Really? It looks delicious; let's eat it together later, okay?"

"Senpai, I'm so glad you're here! Don't worry, I already took the liberty of being a 'sister for a day' while you're out," Rise said as she grabs hold of Souji's arm.

He felt a sweatdrop on his forehead and quickly took Nanako to avoid her, "Thanks, Rise, for looking after her. Kanji told me she was here."

"Big Bro, I'm excited to eat the tofu I made!"

"I'm looking forward to eating it too. Come, let's go now."

"Wait, Senpai..." she said as she handed over another tofu, "Here, I made this just for you! I hope you'll like it!"

Biggest mistake... She'll regret it later on... She'll realize it as soon as she's finished daydreaming.

"Thanks..."

"Bye-bye!"

"Bye! See you again soon! Let's do this again someday, okay?"

"Okay!"

—

"Delicious, Nanako! You made a very good tofu," said Souji.

"Thanks, Big Bro!" said Nanako with glee.

Dojima still hasn't come home from his work, so the cousins ate together. It wasn't long enough until Souji took notice of a very odd-looking tofu...

"Nanako, did you make this?" he said, having weird sensations towards it. But he also pinched himself for asking her, of course Nanako wouldn't make something like _that_.

"No, Rise-neechan did. She made it for you."

Souji looked at it with heavy doubt and fear inside of him. But since his Courage is high enough to take on the challenge, he bravely tasted Rise's failure tofu...

 _"I-I...thought...Rise was good...at making tofu..."_ he said while keeping himself from vomiting.

"Big Bro, are you okay?" she said while getting him a glass of water from the fridge.

"That must be why she was panicking about earlier when we heard you come in."

"OH NO! I GAVE SENPAI THAT HORRIBLY-MADE TOFU! Argh, me and my fantasies...!!!" Rise, at her house, exclaimed as she remembered her dumb mistake. 

"UUURRRGGGHHH...!"

Souji passed out quickly before Nanako had any chance to give him water…

— Rise's Side End —


	5. Naoto's Side

After Souji left, the telephone rings. She hurriedly goes to pick it up.

"Hello, Senpai? I was wondering if we could continue with that mystery today…" said Naoto while drinking her chocolate latté.

"Oh, Naoto-neechan! Hello!" said Nanako.

"N-Nanako-chan!?" she said. "Erm, I thought it was Senpai..."

Naoto looked at the calendar on the wall and then talked to her again, "Um, is he there? I would like to converse with him."

"No, he's at Junes," she replied.

"Oh, okay," said Naoto as she twirled her short hair with her finger. "So, are you alone right now?"

"Yes," said Nanako.

"You are? Nanako-chan, you mustn't prone yourself to danger!" she exclaimed.

Nanako just looked up to the ceiling and said, "N-No, I'm fine. It's not dangerous here..."

"At this present time, we cannot foretell when accidents will happen; I must go there at once!"

"But... Naoto-neechan…?"

"Don't worry, Nanako-chan! I'll quickly come over there and provide protection!"

"B-But…?"

*click* *beep beep*

"She hung up..."

Naoto rushed to the Dojima Residence without ever realizing that she had a chocolate mustache on... She ran past Chie and Yukiko by the Samegawa Flood Plains, and they saw her like she was completely out of her mind. They got worried and tried to follow her, but just thought that it was just her hobby or something.

"Do you think Naoto-chan's alright?" Yukiko said. "There must be an emergency."

"Nah, must be one of her pastimes or hobbies," Chie swayed her hand, "It looks like she's jogging to keep herself fit."

"I don't think she's jogging though..."

"And besides, Souji will call us if we're gonna go to the TV world, right?"

"I suppose you're right. But still, I suddenly felt worried about her."

"...But what's up with that choco-mustache on her face?"

"Snrk... Hee Hee..."

Back at the Dojima Residence, Naoto reached up to the doorstep and rang the doorbell. Nanako opened the door while eating a chocolate popsicle. Naoto took heavy breaths and looked worried over Nanako.

"I'm... here... Nanako-chan..." she panted, beads of sweat dripped down her cheek.

"I was wondering what happened, you sounded so worried. Please come in."

Nanako invited her in and offered some tea. Naoto looked extremely embarrassed, still not realizing about the choco-mustache until Nanako let out a big laugh.

"Mmph... Hahaha! I'm sorry, it's just that..." she paused to keep herself from laughing.

"Hm? What is it?" she said as she drank her tea with curiosity.

"Y-your face... Mmph... Your face, Naoto-neechan...!" she finally laughed.

"My...face...?" she placed her finger as Nanako motioned, she felt something sticky above her lips. "Oh my!?"

Naoto's face turned bright red, and she quickly wiped her face using her shirt sleeve. She was too embarrassed to say anything at the moment.

"I'm sorry for making you come here, but it's really peaceful," said Nanako. "And I'm sorry for laughing at you."

"No, I'm the one who should apologize," Naoto shook her head. "I didn't think before I acted; I rushed here without even listening to your explanation."

Nanako just smiled at her and said, "Naoto-neechan, what was about that you wanted to ask Big Bro? Is it important?"

"Ah no, not really. It's just a… Um… Just leave it to us, alright? I don't want to get involved in a dangerous situation," she said.

"Dangerous?"

"A-Ah…! I meant… Um, how should I put this…?"

"Well whatever it is, I know both of you can do it!"

"Nanako-chan…"

Naoto looked at the card they received and placed it back in her pocket, "Nanako-chan? Do you want to take a walk with me? I feel guilty of leaving you alone, especially after this embarrassing incident…"

"Really? Yay! I'm taking a walk with the Detective Prince!" Nanako jumped.

"Ah, you still use that title…" Naoto blushed.

"But that's not needed anymore, right? You are a girl."

"Right. And I'm fine with whatever you address me."

Somewhere around Inaba, Naoto feels that she is walking with Souji right now; Nanako is his cousin after all. Nanako is so delighted to be spending the day with her. Lots of bystanders were also looking at them. Some were murmuring about Naoto too—both praise and criticism.

"Hey, isn't that the 'Detective Prince'?" a girl squealed.

"Yeah, but he's a _'she'_ remember?" another girl said.

"Why are they murmuring about us? Are they talking mean things to you?" Nanako tightened her grip on Naoto's hand.

"Just don't mind them, Nanako-chan," said Naoto as she covered her face with her hat.

"How are you, Shirogane-san?"

A medium-length haired girl wearing a one-piece dress approached them and said, "I'm one of your admirers. Would you like to spend time with me?"

Naoto seemed to frown because some still think that she is a boy, and a bit surprised upon hearing her statement about going out with her. The girl had no weird intentions or anything, just saying hello, although Naoto is somewhat wary and slowly puts Nanako near her.

"I'm sorry I can't, I'm quite in the middle of something," she replied. "…And I'm a female."

"Ah, I don't mean that as a date!" the girl smirked. "I'm just asking for a friendly girl-to-girl time, to know you better, Shirogane-san. And I already knew that you're a girl."

"I really can't. I apologize for my refusal."

The girl noticed Nanako and asked, "Is she with you? She's so cute. Is she your sister? A relative maybe?"

"No, she's a friend of mine."

"Really? I'm so sorry! I didn't notice that she was with you!" the girl became nervous. "Sorry for the trouble…!"

And she suddenly dashed off with a red face from her embarrassment. Maybe she was also intimidated by Naoto's seemingly glaring eyes. Nanako could only wonder.

"Did you make her upset?" Nanako asked.

"No, she was just nervous," Naoto answered.

They soon arrived at the Shopping District. As they went on with their stroll, Nanako asks again, "Why did you refuse to say no to her?"

"I don't like to do things like those," Naoto said, "I'd rather read books and study diligently."

"I admire you, Naoto-neechan, you're a smart person," Nanako smiled, "I hope I can be as smart as you."

"Th-Thank you, Nanako-chan," Naoto blushed, "You're smart too, especially if you pursue your dreams and studies."

Just then, Nanako points at something, "Ice-cream."

"What?"

"I'd like some ice-cream, Naoto-neechan," she said as she points towards the nearby vendor.

"Oh, alright," said Naoto sheepishly.

Nanako ate a strawberry-flavored ice-cream and Naoto, a vanilla-flavored one. Naoto looked at her watch and saw that it was almost evening; she hadn't noticed that the sun had already set. Suddenly her cell phone rings.

"Hello? S-Senpai? Yes, she's here with me," she blushed.

"Big Bro?" Nanako lifted her head.

"Naoto, where are you? I'm just near the bookstore," said Souji.

"Ah, we're besides the Aiya Restaurant."

"Great, wait for me. I'll come right over; I'll just need to buy some things first."

"Yes, we'll see you later."

"Is Big Bro coming here?" Nanako said as she finished eating her cone.

"Yes, he'll be right over," Naoto smiled.

Souji arrived and his hands were full of two bags of healing items and cooking ingredients. He was happy to see both of them. Naoto blushed again seeing her senpai.

"I got worried, Nanako. When I got home, you weren't there," he said, then smiled after.

"I'm sorry, Senpai… I should've called you first," Naoto frowned.

"That's alright," he said. "I called the others before, and said that Nanako wasn't with any of them. Until I remembered that you might call up today and continue with our investigation."

Then he turned to Nanako and asked, "So, how was your day?"

"Naoto-neechan and I had a great time! She took me around and just strolled around," Nanako said with glee. "We even ate ice-cream together!"

Naoto stuttered, "A-Ah yes, we did have a nice stroll today."

"Really? Well, I'm happy that you're happy and safe, Nanako," Souji smiled. "If anything happens to you, Uncle will have a fit and might ground me for it," he laughed nervously.

"Um, it's getting late, I'll be off now," Naoto said.

"Yeah, it is," he said. "See you next time."

The two left first, then Souji turned around to face Naoto and smiled at her, "Thank you very much for looking after her, Naoto."

"Y-You're welcome, S-Souji-senpai…!" she blushed again with a smile. "It's no trouble at all."

And so, they went on home. Nanako tugged Souji's arm motioning him to let her carry the bag of ingredients. As for Naoto, she stared silently at them with a carefree smile on her face. Spending the day with her made her feel that not all people have the same impression of her—thinking that she has problems of herself about having to pretend to be a guy just to gain respect from being an ace detective. Nanako, on the other hand, feels extremely happy because despite her mother's loss, she feels her presence within everyone she cares for.

— Naoto's Side End —


End file.
